Strong Baby!
by Maaya Holic
Summary: "Sé que mientes, no digas que me odias...Tu mirada se agita ¿por qué titubeas?" En San Valentin Yata recibira algo más que un simple chocolate Pasen a leer, habrá lemon muahahaha


****[Y aquí vengo de nuevo, les dije que el SaruMi me tiene mal, hay tantas historias en mi cabeza que no se cual escribir primero, hoy que es día de San Valentin pensé que seria buena idea darles a conocer esta otra loca historia, vino a mi mente cuando di con cierta imagen en Tumblr y sí, de nuevo la escribí durante mi jornada laboral, el día que me descubran me darán un sermón de aquellos lol.

Anyway, quiero decirles que aun sigo escribiendo en para mi otro fic -Blue Stone-, agradezco a las personas que tan amablemente me dejaron sus comentarios, me motivo mucho en serio n.n

En cuanto al nombre de este fic, debo decirles que cuando empiezo a escribir lo hago mientras escucho mi música y resulto que justo comenzó esta canción y algo me dijo -Maaya, debes ponerle ese nombre, es sensual o- jejeje por si se lo preguntan es la canción de Seungri (miembro de Big Bang), no suelo escuchar mucho K-pop pero esta rola me gusto mucho.

.

Me callo, vallamos a lo bueno.]

**Titulo: Strong Baby!**  
**Fandom: K-project**  
**Pareja: SaruMi (Saruhiko x Misaki)**  
**Género: Yaoi, Romance, Porn XD (osea lemon ¬w¬)**

_**Disclaimer: K-project no me pertenece, porque si así fuera lo habría convertido en un anime lleno de orgías desmesuradas y bla bla~**_

**CAPITULO 1**

En su sueño caminaba por el parque de siempre cuando de pronto alguien familiar aparecía frente suyo.

_"Me gustas mucho ¿sabes?"_ es lo que oía decir a esa persona, él solo lo miraba mientras su rostro tomaba mil coloraciones y una enorme felicidad le llenaba el espíritu. De verdad le hacia sentir bien el escuchar tal declaración y ansiaba responder con una caricia a esos exquisitos labios o... ¿no era así?

-¡ARGHHH! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

De nuevo iniciaba el día con tanta energía, bueno, eso dirían los vecinos, pero en realidad Yata Misaki amanecía de mal humor, otra vez. Y es que el pobre muchacho llevaba días teniendo esa "horrible pesadilla" y siempre era la misma situación y con el mismo sujeto.

-Algo debe estar mal conmigo- se revolvió el cabello y se dispuso a tomar un baño, era lo único que podía hacer, decía.

Al llegar al bar HOMRA se encontró con un tremendo escándalo lo cual le pareció raro porque si el dueño estaba allí era imposible que hubiera desorden, Kusanagi Izumo era muy estricto con ello.

-¿Eh? Recibiste bastantes otra vez, tú si que eres popular Chitose.

Los chicos se hallaban aglomerados en la pequeña sala del bar.

-Jeje pero tu no te quedas atrás Shouhei, tu linda novia también te envió chocolates ¿o no?

-Jaja, no digas eso, solo somos amigos ok.

-Si es cierto, una chica como ella no saldría con un perdedor de tu calibre, además Bandou se pondría celoso.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Dos chicos gritaron al unísono, lucían bastante nerviosos con lo que Chitose había dicho.

-Mi tolerancia tiene un limite chicos, a ver si ya van calmando sus ánimos.- El rubio tras la barra los miraba con molestia, se hallaba haciendo limpieza de sus utensilios.

Los chicos le miraron e inmediatamente bajaron la voz, con Kusanagi nadie se metía porque una vez molesto no había quien le calmara.

-Ya pagarás por eso Chitose- susurro Bandou.

-Oh, Yata-chan has llegado, bienvenido- Un curioso chico rubio se había percatado de la presencia de Misaki y lo saludo radiante como siempre.

-Totsuka-san, buen día igualmente, errr... ¿algo interesante hoy?

El skater miro a los chicos, apenas y se dieron cuenta de su presencia allí, seguían inmersos en sus obsequios. Hasta Kamamoto tenía unos cuantos.

-Oh, esto, pues hoy es San Valentin Yata-chan, al parecer estos chicos han recibido muchos obsequios de lindas admiradoras jeje.

-¿Ah? No sabia que ellos...

-Tuvieran admiradoras- interrumpió Chitose, le lanzo una mirada burlona al skater -Pues resulta que somos populares ¿qué dices tú, Yata? ¿Recibiste chocolates?

Todos voltearon para ver la reacción de Misaki, quien se quedo mudo y sus mejillas ruborizadas daban por respondida aquella cuestión.

-Yo...yo no necesito de eso, es tan molesto que un montón de chicas que no conoces te regalen cosas.

Fue a sentarse frente a la barra dando la espalda a la multitud que soltaba risitas y cuchicheos.

-Estas fechas los transforman en niños de instituto- dijo el barman mientras seguía limpiando.

-Tienen suerte de que Mikoto-san no este por aquí, por cierto ¿dónde esta?

-Pues salió temprano, me comento que iría a visitar a alguien- respondió Kusanagi -tal vez quería evitar esta aglomeración, tiene suerte ¿por qué yo tengo que soportarlos solo?-

-De visita eh, negocios ¿tal vez?- el skater recargo su cabeza en la barra y dio un gran bostezo.

-Ah, Yata-chan ¿acaso no has dormido bien? - Pregunto el segundo al mando. Era algo raro ver al más joven en esas condiciones.

-Pues la verdad no, una maldita pesadilla me ha estado jodiendo los últimos días, ya estoy arto y me enfurece aun más el contenido de ello.- Golpeo quedito su cabeza contra la barra, suspirando.

- Sabes Yata-chan, dicen que los sueños son reflejo de algunos de nuestros deseos- Totsuka se había sentado al lado del skater, mirándolo curioso como solía hacer.

-Si, yo también he escuchado eso.

-Y yo, una vez lo comprobé.

Ahora todos le prestaban atención a la desgracia de Yata, quien de tan solo recordar el sueño sentía como su rostro se calentaba.

-¿Acaso soñaste con una chica?- pregunto Chitose.

-Una chica ¿se te declaro en tu sueño?- grito Shouhei.

-Yata-san si eso paso entonces ¿estas interesado en alguien?- Kamamoto dejo de comer sus chocolates y miro atónito al skater.

De pronto todos lo rodearon, totalmente sorprendidos ¿Yatagarasu enamorado? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo sucedió?

-Oi... ¡Dejen de imaginar cosas!- Misaki levanto su cabeza y encolerizo como nunca.

-Ah vamos Yata-chan, amar a alguien no es malo, a todos les llega es día jiji~

-Si, eso es cierto, Banchan decía lo mismo pero ya paso por eso jajajaja.

-Chitose, Shouhei creo que los matare...-Yatagarasu fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿Yo qué?! ¡Jamás dije algo así! Estúpido Shouhei.

Y de nuevo el escándalo en el bar, con algunos intentos de asesinato de por medio, lo cual termino por afectar al barman.

-Oigan, haga el favor de ir a matarse a otro lado o tendré que "reprenderlos"- El rubio de gafas los miro gentilmente al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los dedos de las manos.

-Err...lo…lo sentimos Kusanagi-san.

-Si, así esta mejor chicos, aquí lo que importa es saber quién es la novia de nuestro Yata-chan~

Totsuka habría regresado a todos a ese tema. _"No pudo escoger peor día para descansar de sus hobbies"_ eso era lo que pensaba el skater.

-Así se habla Totsuka-san- grito el resto.

-¿NOS DIRAS?- cuestionaron en sincronía al chico.

_"Me gustas mucho ¿sabes?"_

De nuevo la imagen de aquel sueño regreso a la mente de Yata, ese tipo le miraba de manera lujuriosa, enferma, desquiciada, y él, Yatagarasu le sonreía gentilmente.

-¡NO ME JODAN! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA PUEDE SER Él! ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES QUE SALIR CON ÉL!

Misaki había estallado furioso, tomo su skate y salió del bar, nadie lo detuvo.

-¿Salir con Él?- todos en el bar habían quedado sorprendidos. Solo un par imagino de quien podría tratarse.

-Sí, primero muerto, este sueño solo deber ser algún castigo divino o que se yo.

Misaki deambulaba por las calles de la enorme ciudad de Shizume, sobre su skate obviamente, le perturbaba en demasía que fuera ESE tipo. Es decir, fueron amigos cuando mas jóvenes, se llevaban muy bien, se entendían perfecto pero, cuando ingresaron a HOMRA algo paso, ese tipo se había transformado, si de por si era muy serio, estando en el bar no decía absolutamente nada, encima su mirada alejaba a todos.

Sumando a ello que tiempo más tarde, su "mejor amigo" termino traicionándolo, huyo de HOMRA y se unió al bando enemigo, el SCEPTER 4.

No, pero eso no era todo, lo peor vino cuando se lo topo en una misión que el Rey Rojo le había dado, allí hizo un terrible descubrimiento. Ese traidor se había transformado por completo otra vez, era una persona muy distinta, su personalidad estaba transtornada y su mirada mostraba lo desquiciado que era. Simplemente insoportable, decía Yata.

Independientemente de que se enamorara de un chico, al skater le enfermaba pensar que fuera ESE traidor, había mejores partidos si se buscaba bien en la ciudad.

-Joder...- El chico acababa de descubrir que bateaba al otro lado, ya nada podía ser peor para Yatagarasu.

-Mi-sa-ki~

El skater se detuvo en uno de los callejones, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, alguien había dicho su nombre. Se adentro mas al oscuro callejón, aunque su mente le dijera que huyera de ahí algo no lo dejaba marcharse.

Justo cuando recupero el control de su cuerpo sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por detrás, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar pues sintió como perdía sus fuerzas para finalmente perder el conocimiento. ¡Estaba siendo secuestrado!

-Tsk...tardaste demasiado Mi-sa-ki~

A lo lejos se vio como las figuras de 2 chicos desaparecían, después se escucho el rugir de un motor, un coche negro bastante elegante salió a toda prisa de aquellas calles.

¿Qué será de Misaki?

[Ok, aquí termina el capi 1, que siento quedo bien y extenso, lo cual es curioso porque descubrí que Misaki es mas fácil de domar en mi mente xD y es que el capitulo se escribió solito, sin bloqueos ni nada, caso contrario con -Blue stone- con ese estoy batallando mucho, Saru es un rebelde y bloquea mi mente a cada rato, por eso decidí probar con Yata y valla que note la diferencia, tal vez soy como él por eso lo plasme mejor lol. El siguiente capitulo va a la mitad y si, hay lemon salvaje muahahaha...y un poco más.

Les agradezco que hayan leído esto, espero sus reviews pues me motivan bastante~]


End file.
